


When the Lights Go Down in the City

by usetheforceponyboy



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usetheforceponyboy/pseuds/usetheforceponyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of wedding day (and night) fun for Luke and Mara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Lights Go Down in the City

Mara took advantage of the precious moments she had in the hallway between the ceremonial room and the reception area to walk without her uncomfortable heels on.  She strode under the high ceilings and past the green walls painted with trees and other flora, a testament to the last forest that existed before Coruscant became a city entirely.  The floor felt cool under her tired feet and she swung her shoes lazily at her side. 

“You sure are taking your sweet time.”  A voice said behind her.  She turned her head and smirked, just as a holo was snapped of her.

“Force damnit, Luke!”  She said as she rushed back towards him.  “Where did you get that?”

“Someone has to take the holos, seeing as you keep avoiding the holographer!”  Luke said as he tried to wrestle the camera away from Mara.

“Not intentionally!  I- just happen to be avoiding the places he’s- HOLOGRAPHING!”  She yelled as she reached over his head to get the camera he was holding up high.  They paused a second to look into each other’s eyes and realize the compromising position they got themselves into.  Luke took the opportunity to lean forward and kiss her.

“GROSS!”  They broke apart and looked toward the end they both had come from.  In a rare moment without his siblings Jacen stood looking at them in a slightly disheveled dress garment and a look of pure disgust on his face.

“Yeah farm boy,” Mara said as she stepped away with mock disapproval.  “Save some for tonight.”  She smiled a wicked smile and ruffled his hair.  She slipped the camera out of his hand and walked toward Jacen.

“Jasa my lad I am so sorry you had to witness the complete lack of control your uncle exhibited.  Please take this camera as my humble peace offering and run off to the party.  I’ll make it up to you as soon as we catch up.”  She held the camera out to Jacen.

“Alright.”  Jacen snatched it out of her hand.  “But remember you promised!”  He said as he ran to the reception hall.

“I sure will.”  Mara said quietly as she turned back to Luke and held his hand.  They snuck one last kiss before heading together toward the party.

The lights in Coruscant are ever shining, but one window had closed its shades against them.  Mara’s dazzling emerald green dress lay crumpled on the floor, beside Luke’s gold and white robes.  The two of them sat on the bed; it started out as a kiss, and suddenly Luke was lost in the mysteries of her slender neck.  She answered each of his kisses with ones on his cheek and ear.  His hands were gently placed on her bare hips, and her arms were wrapped around his shoulders.  Slowly they broke apart.  Mara took his shoulders and softly pulled him on top of her.  He stopped for a moment and looked down at her.  Her hair radiated in a mess of curls across the pillow, with a couple of stray lilies still tangled in it.  Luke was a little drunk, and it showed in the slight pinkness in his cheeks.  His right arm trembled a little under his weight, only making the exposed wires on his hand more prominent.   She smiled the same wicked smile up at his wide blue eyes.   In a sultry voice she whispered “Go for it, farm boy.”


End file.
